


wouldn't you like to know

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve's jittery after a mission, Clint calms him down.





	wouldn't you like to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoBoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 14 - Cockwarming. enjoy, dear! sorry about the lateness.

**Clint**

Clint loves Steve, he really does. But on days like today, when they’ve literally _ just _ gotten back from a mission upon which nothing happened, so all their energy and adrenaline has just turned into useless jitters - and Steve is already more pent up than most people, on account of the serum. So after this? He’s practically vibrating in place, and Clint’s pretty sure that the only reason no one’s told Steve to shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down is because they’re waiting for Clint to do it.

“Steve, siddown, would ya? You’re pissing everyone off,” Clint says, making a sheepish look appear on Steve’s face as he stops pacing. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, “Serum.”

“We know it’s not your fault, Steve,” Tasha says, smirking as Steve plops into the empty seat beside Clint and leans into him a little. 

“Yeah yeah, not his fault whatever,” Tony butts in. “It’s irritating as fuck, what do you need to do, anyway? Fuck the energy out of you?” More like get it fucked out of him, Clint thinks. He hides a smirk but gets a knowing look from Tasha anyway, and when Steve remains silent, Tony grins. “So, _ that’s _ what you are Legolas over here get up to after a mission. What’s that like, getting fucked by a supersoldier?” 

Clint raises an eyebrow, slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He says, and then ignores Tony’s insistence that yes, he would like to know, that’s the whole reason he asked. “Meet me in my room after you shower? I’ve got something I want us to try.” He murmurs to Steve, who nods so fast he nearly pokes an eye out on Clint’s bow.

“Yeah. Okay,” he says, still nodding. “I can do that.”

“You can stop nodding now,” Clint says, amused, and Steve stops, blushing. “Don’t apologize, I think it’s cute.” The rest of the Quinjet flight is filled with knowing looks from Tasha and annoying, sarcastic remarks from Tony, and by the time they get back to the tower, Clint’s just about ready to stab Tony in the face. With a spork.

“See you soon?” Steve asks, as Clint is practically rushing off the jet. Clint darts back in and drops a kiss on Steve’s lips, smirking when he goes bright pink and his eyes go wide, practically doe-eyed. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Clint calls over his shoulder as he’s jogging towards the elevator. Perks of not being the leader, he doesn’t have to stay to make sure everything gets packed up properly. He makes it to his room and showers in record time, and as he’s towelling off his hair there’s a knock on the door. “If that’s Steve, J, you can let him in,” Clint calls.

“Clint?” Steve’s voice sounds from outside Clint’s bedroom. 

“Stay in the living room, I’ll be right there!” Clint responds, dropping the towel in his hamper and pulling on a pair of sweatpants (and nothing else). He walks into the living room, smirking to himself when Steve’s eyes dilate upon seeing him. “You shower, baby?” 

Steve nods. “Clean as a whistle,” he says, flushing.

“Bet you scrubbed all over for me, hmm,” says Clint, raising an eyebrow. Steve flushes harder and nods. “Good boy. Strip.” 

Clint settles into the couch, spreading his legs and watching Steve pull off his shirt. The muscles in his arms and shoulders flex, rippling under the skin, and Clint enjoys the view. “What are we doing?” Steve asks as he’s toeing off his underwear.

“I’m going to watch some tv,” Clint says, “And you’re going to keep my cock warm while I do.” Steve whimpers and falls to his knees between Clint’s legs. He whines wordlessly, already reaching towards the waist of Clint’s sweatpants. “Did I say you could use your hands?” 

Steve whines again, already going non-verbal, and tucks his hands behind his back. He leans in and uses his teeth to pull at the drawstring - Clint’s kind enough to tilt his hips up so that his pants fall from his hips easier, and after a bit of struggling, Steve envelops Clint’s half-hard cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth, humming happily.

“There you go,” Clint says softly, petting Steve’s hair. “Just keep it warm for me, okay?” Steve hums around his cock, and Clint bites his lip, holding in a groan. He turns on the tv and puts on an old episode of Dog Cops, then does his best to focus on the show while Steve is between his legs, drooling on his dick. 

He keeps running a hand through Steve’s hair, almost unconsciously, and even though he said he’d be watching tv, pretty much every cell in his body is focused on the way Steve’s mouth feels around him, warm and wet and soft. He has to stop himself multiple times from thrusting into Steve’s mouth, and by the time the episode is over and the credits are running, his lip is near bloody with how hard he’s been biting at it to keep himself still.

“Baby,” he says softly, tugging gently at Steve’s hair. Steve comes out of his trance with a blink, looking up at him through his stupidly long eyelashes. “I’m gonna fuck your face now, okay?” 

Steve moans through his mouthful of cock, and Clint finally, _ finally _ lets his hips jerk up, slipping down Steve’s throat. He fists his hands in Steve’s hair and draws back enough to let him grab a quick breath of air, and when Steve taps his thigh twice, he thrusts back in. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good around me,” Clint gasps, thrusting into Steve’s mouth, barely pulling back far enough as he draws back to let Steve get some air into his lungs. He thrusts too far by accident, and Steve gags on his dick, throat convulsing, and it feels so good Clint barely has time to gasp out a warning before he’s coming down Steve’s throat with a hoarse cry. 

He slumps back into the couch, panting, and it takes him a few seconds to process that Steve’s whimpering, still between his legs. “Clint, please, I need to come, please,” Steve cries, and Clint cards a hand through his hair. 

“Course, baby, whatever you need,” Clint says. He hauls Steve into his lap and wraps a hand around his leaking cock, and it only takes two strokes before Steve is coming with a punched out groan into Clint’s hand. “There you go,” Clint croons.

Steve slumps into his chest, chest heaving. “Wow,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“We need to do that more often,” Steve says, eyes wide with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
